The Return To Nothing
by Nayphixia
Summary: The Organization has returned and once again Xemnas has the intention of rebuilding kingdom hearts will Sora and the be able to stop him this time though. Rated T for possible Language and Violence.
1. Prologue

Two years after the destruction of Organization XIII The World That Never Was, Was left Abandoned, a dark empty ghost town haunted by the events that happened there in the past.

Inside the great white Castle there was nothing but dust and cobwebs, The proof of Existence room was now nothing but rubble and no longer filled with the eerie glow that it once held but dark menacing shadows.

Without warning the shadows began to move and surrounded one of the tombstones some of the rubble surrounding it flew with force toward the growing energy coming from the tombstone and within a matter of minutes the eerie glow started to return to room but the shadows remained giving the impression of a dark fog surrounding the room.

The tombstone was now fully rebuilt and glowing bright red slowly it started to change blue.

A black mass started to emerge from the tombstone gradually a black Cloaked figure emerged and removed it's hood.

Number I, Xemnas the leader of Organization XIII had returned.

"Thank you Kingdom Hearts, Your pale light will shine once more on this empty realm".


	2. Chapter 1

Two years after the destruction of organization XIII Sora, Riku and Kairi had not changed much, they still lived on the small but beautiful Destiny Islands, it was the summer holidays so school was out and the weather was hot, the three best friends were laying on the beach eating sea salt ice cream and watching the waves.

Sora was staring at the waves day dreaming as usual when something caught his eye on the edge of the water, when he got up to see what it was he Immediately recognised it to be a glass bottle he picked it up and examined it.

There was a piece of paper neatly rolled up inside the bottle and it had the kings seal on it, Sora practically ripped the cork out off the bottle and carefully shook the letter out and read it.

"What is it?" Riku asked trying to sound as not interested as possible but failed "It's a letter from the king inviting the three of us to a summer ball tonight at seven" Sora replied hyperactively.

When they arrived at the Disney Castle they gaped at how beautifully it looked outside there where white fairy lights in the trees and all of the flowers were in full bloom, King Mickey was waiting to greet them at the entrance to the ball room the three as soon as they saw him ran to him and practically flattened him in a group hug, inside the ballroom everyone they knew was there and dancing away to the music, some were eating from the enormous buffet that was spread out at the other end of the room, Sora spotted Cid by the drinks and even though the party had not long started he was already drunk and talking to Jack Sparrow Who looked like he was drunk and he probably was.

As the night went on Sora stuffed his face with food and danced around the ballroom like an idiot with Kairi and Riku.

The three had just sat down for a break when for no reason the lights started to flicker and the music stopped playing and black swirls of fog started appear and turn into dusks people started to panic the guys from the restoration committee protected the princesses of heart whilst Sora, Riku and King Mickey sprang into action and started fighting the dusks and they quickly defeated the nobodies, Sora and Riku ran over to see if Kairi was okay and King Mickey went over to Queen Minnie, Sora looked around the room everything was a mess but everyone was okay, Sora had a creeping feeling like something was about to happen Sora looked toward the middle of the room just as huge black flames erupted out of it.

The flames disappeared just as quickly as they came where they had been there was a huge thirteen in roman numerals burnt on the floor.

Just outside the castle in the shadows Xemnas stood watching with an evil smirk on his face.

"Phase one complete, now for the heartless"


	3. Chapter 2

Xemnas opened a portal to the now called Radiant Garden, it was early hours of the morning so no one was around Xemnas headed towards the derelict castle in the centrepiece of the town that was slowly being rebuilt it.

Xemnas walked through the crystal fissure the first thing he saw was the monstrous castle that was also his first target, the only place that would be able to open a hole big enough for the darkness to seep through and take immediate effect and hopefully some new additions to organization XIII which now had the first seven of the original members.

Xemnas stared at the castle before him before opening a portal that led inside to where Ansem had tried to take over kingdom hearts before by using the princesses of heart to unlock it.

Xemnas stretched out his arm towards the giant hartless symbol using his powers his hand glowed black and a a black smoke started to form in the middle of the hartless symbol, the portal to the intersection of the worlds where the hartless reside, seconds after the portal was open heartless started to venture out Xemnas opened a portal and left his work for now was complete.

Meanwhile in Betwixt and between a small flame was flickering on the floor and it started to grow the flames grew bigger and lots of small explosions started to occur all across Betwixt and between

and a black smoke was forming in the middle of it and it started to take the form of a body, the body grew it didn't take long until the body had finished growing and the flames died down and eventually went out completely.

Lying on the cold floor was a man with flaming red spiked hair number eight in the organization the flurry of dancing flames.

Axel lay there breathing slowly,

"what the hell is going on I thought I died"

"you did" Axel looked towards the where the voice had come from standing there was Xemnas "you are the latest to be reborn, you can cone back to the organization your past mistakes have been forgotten" Xemnas smirked at Axel, "whatever I guess I have no choice" Axel sighed and got up slowly, Xemnas opened a portal Axel walked through it followed by Xemnas.

They walked out into a half full meeting room, Axel opened another portal up to his chair and got ready for the long boring meeting.

After the meeting Axel walked back to his room and lay down on his bed, it seemed like nothing had changed demyx should be reborn soon but he knew his best friend would never be reborn, Axel slowly drifted of to sleep as someone spoke "Axel don't give up yet" before Axel could see who it was he fell into an uneasy sleep.

He was woken up the next morning by someone shaking him,

"dude get up you got a mission today" xigbar grinned at him

"what already" axel groaned "it better be a short mission I can't be botherd to do long mission" axel roled his eyes "dont worry dude it just retriveng demyx from hollow bastion you have half an hour before he starts to be reborn so get going" axel got up and got ready and left for hollow bastion.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Axel walked around hollow bastion or whatever it was called now trying to remember how to get to the place where Demyx had faded when he was defeated in his battle with Sora.

After walking around for what seemed like ages Axel found the place he was looking for, he still had some time left before Demyx would be reborn so he sat down and made himself as comfortable as possible, which wasn't easy when you where sitting on hard, cold concrete.

Just as Axel started to drift of into his own little world, the heavens opened and rain came down hard, Axel looked up at the sky and sighed in irritation "typical I get sent on a mission and it rains..... I fucking hate the rain" Axel scowled up at the big black clouds "you never change do you Ax" Axel looked towards where the voice came from, there stood Demyx, soaking wet with a stupid grin on his face "well its about time you showed up I have been waiting ages" demyx rolled his eyes "sure you have Ax, sure you have, come on lets go before we get sick or something from being out in the rain too long". Axel stood up and opened a portal "its good to have you back Dem, I was starting to get bored".

Author's Note: sorry this chapter is so short i have very little time to write at the moment as i am doing my final project in college and i don have much time to spare, i will be updating my stories as and when i can


End file.
